


Scarred for Life

by SilverWolf7



Series: Scarred Drabble Series [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe walks in on Lucifer, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Silly, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Chloe walks in on Lucifer.  With her mother.





	Scarred for Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble idea that sprang almost fully intact into my head. Pure crack and for the lols.

Chloe stared at the sight before her and her jaw opened wide in her disbelief, because this could not be happening.

“Lucifer! What are you doing?!” she shouted.

The two in the bed looked to her and they both smiled.

“Hello Detective, and if I am not mistaken, I believe I am currently doing your mother.”

“Hello dear. Do you mind leaving me and your partner alone for a bit?”

Chloe’s mouth, if possible fell open even further. “Mom, what are you doing?!”

“Your partner, I thought that was obvious.”

Chloe turned around to leave.

She was scarred for life.


End file.
